


Warriors

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Oropher worries for Amdír after a battle outside Doriath.





	Warriors

**Warriors  
By CC  
December, 2011**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Any character you don’t recognize as Tolkien’s, is mine. =)

Luin wanted Oropher in Doriath. He’s outside Doriath and the moment but he’ll go back. Merry Christmas, dear! =)

* * *

Oropher stood on the eastern bank of the Celon, looking over at the hills beyond. The Orcs had been difficult to find, but with the help of the Elves under Aeglar’s command they had found the dark creatures and done away with them. The Orcs would no longer kidnap Elves and torture them, or take their young to twist their minds and bodies.

“You are bleeding, my lord,” his second in command said.

Oropher's side hurt, but it could wait. First he had to make sure that everyone was all right.

“It’s nothing, Alabar. Have you seen Amdir?”

“He was fighting downriver the last time I saw him. Lord Celeborn wanted to make sure no Orcs were hiding in that area”

Oropher tensed. Amdir was an accomplished archer, but he still needed practice with the sword. He should be behind the sword-elves! 

“He should be well, my lord. The young one is good with a sword too,” Alabar said, as if he had read Oropher’s mind. “Look, here he comes.”

Amdir was limping a little and looked exhausted. 

Oropher frowned. “Make sure all the wounded get due attention, Alabar. We will leave here as soon as Lord Celeborn and I speak with Lord Aegar.”

“My lord, your injury…”

Oropher waved Alabar’s concern off and hurried to Amdir’s side, giving no mind to the blood slowly staining his side.

“You are not supposed to disobey orders, Amdir.”

“I did not disobey orders. I was following Celeborn’s lead.” 

“You should be in my patrol.”

“No, it is better like this, Oropher,” Amdir said quietly. “I do need to practice with a sword and… You are bleeding!”

Oropher had to admit that he was starting to feel slightly lightheaded. “It’s nothing of importance,” he said, but allowed Amdir to lead him to a healer. Only once his wound was properly bandaged did Amdir allow the healer to give him an ointment for his leg.

“Why did you not stay with Celeborn’s archers?” Oropher asked. They were sitting together under a tree, waiting for Celeborn and Aeglar to come. 

“I need practice with the sword, and there were enough archers to keep the Orcs at bay, if those who escaped dared to come back.”

“You dislike using the sword.”

“Don’t we all? We know not if those Orcs we are killing were once part of our family.”

“You should not think of that while we are in battle. It is dangerous.”

“It is not, because if I stop them from killing me, it is one sin less they are to blame. And if I kill them, they might hear Lord Namo’s call and leave this place. They might be reborn one day, as Elves.”

Oropher sighed and briefly took Amdir’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “Just promise me that you will not let them kill you.”

“I won’t,” Amdir said quietly. 

Oropher wished they were alone, so he could take Amdir in his arms and make sure that the younger Elf was really all right. There would be time for that once they were back in Doriath. For now, he thought, as he stood up with Amdir’s help, he needed to talk with Celeborn and with Aeglar. They needed to set a permanent patrol to make sure that no Orc dared to come so close to the Elves' settlements.


End file.
